1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a VTR built-in camera apparatus suitable for application to a digital VTR, for example.
2. Description of the Relating Art
In a VTR built-in camera apparatus, for example, a video signal generated from a photographing unit is processed and then recorded by a VTR unit in an arbitrary format. In such an apparatus, an image of the recorded video signal is printed out by combining such camera apparatus with a so-called video printer.
In this case, however, if the video signal is recorded on the basis of a normal moving picture, it is difficult to obtain a satisfactory picture quality when such image of the video signal is printed. Thus, in order to obtain a picture of a higher quality in such a case, it is requested that the VTR built-in camera apparatus can record a photographed image as a still picture in advance. However, a conventional camera apparatus was not able to record such still picture with ease.
Therefore, in view of the above aspect, it is an object of the present invention to provide a VTR built-in camera apparatus which can record a still picture with ease.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a VTR built-in camera apparatus including a memory means for extracting arbitrary one frame of a video signal from a photographed video signal and storing therein the video signal of one frame as a still picture signal, a recording means for recording the still picture signal stored in the memory means on a recording medium, a first instructing means for instructing the memory means to store the still picture signal, and a second instructing means for instructing the recording means to record the still picture signal stored in the memory means on the recording medium.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a VTR built-in camera apparatus including a memory means for extracting arbitrary one frame of video signal from a photographed a video signal and storing therein the video signal of one frame as a still picture signal, a recording means for recording the still picture signal stored in the memory means on a recording medium, and a button capable of being depressed at two steps, or a first position and a second position, wherein when the button is depressed up to the first position, the memory means is instructed to store the still picture signal therein, and when the button is depressed up to the second position, the recording means is instructed to record the still picture signal stored in the memory means on the recording medium.
According to a still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a VTR built-in camera apparatus including a first recording means for recording a photographed video signal on a recording medium in the unit of one field, a memory means for extracting arbitrary one frame of a video signal from a photographed video signal and storing therein the video signal of one frame as a still picture signal, a second recording means for recording the still picture signal stored in the memory means on a recording medium, a switching means for switching the first and second recording means, and a button capable of being depressed at two steps, or a first position and a second position, wherein when the button is depressed up to the first position, the memory means is instructed to store the still picture signal therein, and when the button is depressed up to the second position, the recording means is instructed to record the still picture signal stored in the memory means on the recording medium.
The above and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of an illustrative embodiment thereof to be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.